


【EC】Hush！Krakoa will see（嘘！克拉科会看见）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【EC】Hush！Krakoa will see（嘘！克拉科会看见）

#搞搞《X皇室》的EC！淦啊黑色紧身衣的查查直接戳在我的性癖上啊！！！！！  
#Warning⚠️⚠️⚠️：产卵/放置Play  
#既然新刊女王蜂设定的查查可以把各位X男从蛋里孵出来，那老万应该也可以让查查给他生个蛋叭  
以下正文：

“好了，今天的会议就差不多到这儿，”Charles从春之席站起身，声音平静柔和，戴着Cerebro让人看不清他的表情，“大家早些回去吧。”  
Charles Xavier像往常一样正常，呼吸平稳，脸上带着似有似无的微笑，但白皇后还是感受到了一丝不对劲。  
“你没事吧Chunk？”她狐疑地瞥了他一眼，又盯着坐在天启边上的万磁王看了一会儿，后者把头扭了过去。  
“当然没事了——Emma，等下让Lorna去找我一趟，可以吗？”Charles对着Emma露出了一个温和的微笑。  
“行，那我们就先走了——真的没事吗? ”Emma在走到门口时还依旧犹豫地看向他，一边的魔形女也奇怪地看了看万磁王和X教授，最后才离开了圆桌。  
“真的没事。”Charles看着他们陆陆续续地离开，等到Raven消失在拐角处后终于绷不住自己的形象，脱力地倒在Erik怀里。  
“‘他’在动。”Charles喘得乱七八糟，夹杂着呜咽和呻吟，完全没有了刚才冷静而坚定的领袖风范。  
“但你伪装得很好，不是吗？”Erik摘下了Charles的Cerebro，露出了他那双美丽的蓝眼睛，而现在它们已经蒙上了一层水汽。  
“哈，那么现在你打算怎么办，伟大的万磁王先生？别忘了今天早上我们甚至还没来得及整理床铺。”Charles庆幸自己在克拉科的日常服装就是这件黑色的紧身衣，不然刚才Emma他们就会发现他的后面已经湿得一塌糊涂， 并且那块水渍还有继续扩大的趋势。  
“金球和普洛透斯他们说卵的膨胀和移动是存活的表现——所以你正在孵化‘他’，吾爱。”Erik吻了吻Charles的额头，“以及我们可以在这里做。”  
“等等——什么，你还去问了圣五人组？”Charles不可置信地抬起头，Erik猜他想要摆出一个生气的表情，但是因为情欲的折磨，威慑力早已大打折扣：“他们会知道的——哈啊...Erik Lehnsherr,你可真是个不可救药的混蛋。”  
“而这个混蛋现在要操你了，Schatz 。"Erik报复性地咬了咬Charles泛着水光的下唇，把他压在圆桌上并掰开了他的双腿。

那颗卵是他们在今早的晨爱中由Erik放进去的。  
“你在做什么，嗯? "Charles被Erik圈在臂弯里，胸口上散落着一片吻痕。他眯着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，感受到对方的手指又探进了他因为刚刚经历性事而湿软的后穴。  
“想要试试孵化‘他’吗？”有什么凉凉的东西抵在了他的屁股上，然后与Erik的手指一起进入到了甬道的深处。“里面有我们的DNA。”  
是一枚卵，Charles知道它是半透明的金色。随后Erik的手指慢慢地撤出，那颗柔软而圆润的球状物体就这么留在了Charles的身体里，被他的肠肉紧紧包裹着。  
“你疯了，Erik， ”Charles说这句话的时候没有丝毫的埋怨，他似乎也对这个疯狂的做法很感兴趣，“我会生出一个怪物的。”  
“我们本来就是怪物。”Erik低下头，再次吻住了Charles的双唇。  
Charles Xavier怎么也想不到这将是一个难熬的上午。他勉强支撑着自己的形象坐在春之席上，用他一贯温和但不失威严的声音主持着这场制宪会议——但是，哦，没人知道Charles是怎么撑过来的。他努力忽略那枚深埋在自己体内的卵的移动，并且Erik似乎忘了告诉他，在体温条件下这颗金色的小圆球会膨胀。Charles感受到他在一点一点地变大，撑满了他的后穴，并且有那么几次无规律的滑动刚巧擦过某一点， 弄得他几乎压不住喉咙里的呻吟。Charles无比庆幸自己带着Cerebro，这遮盖住了他大半部分的脸，让他不用费太多心思在表情管理上。  
Charles祈祷着这场会议快点结束——但是他不能，因为他本人就是主持者，他得确保Krakoa之后的运行万无一失; 但另一方面——哦，该死，‘他’刚刚又刮过了自己的敏感点。并且Erik Lehnsherr——他曾经是个混蛋，现在更是——明显是在偷笑，Charles根本用不着动用能力，万磁王那些愉悦的心情早就隔着天启传到了自己的脑子里。Charles本想沿着他的脑波回给他一个警告，但是后穴处又一波的要命折磨让他打消了这个念头。  
会议总算是赶在Charles支持不住之前结束了。不过女孩子们显然发现了一些不对劲——虽然Jean碍于面子没有直接问，但是她今天的视线已经在Charles和Erik身上转了不知道几个来回了。换在平时，Charles会打个脑波让她专心一点，但他今天实在是没有精力来管这些——无法得到满足的快感和不断膨胀的异物感快要把他逼疯了。Charles觉得自 己现在还能用正常的语调宣布散会简直就是个奇迹。  
于是就有了刚才Emma和Raven的疑虑——天知道Charles有多希望她们赶紧离开，他几乎要站不住了！  
“专心一点，Charles 。”Erik的手指隔着湿透的衣料挤进着他的臀缝，浅浅地戳弄着他的小穴，换来了Charles几声含混不清的呜咽。  
“你湿透了。”他现在以一个极为羞耻的姿势躺在圆桌上，双腿大开着，下半身的布料已经湿到能滴出水来。  
Erik俯身吻了吻Charles的嘴唇，然后含住了他一侧的乳头。 他吮吸着那颗慢慢变硬的小肉粒，用犬齿狠狠地压过顶端并轻轻拉扯着，舌头隔着那层薄薄的布料在乳晕上打着圈。这和早上的那次、甚至是以往的每一次都不一 样。Charles的衣服还完好无损地穿在身上，Erik的舔咬显得并不是那么疼痛，而是随着衣物的摩擦带上了一种钝痛和快感。他腾出手去照顾另一边的那只，学着Erik的动作捻压挤按着那粒小突起。羞耻心早就被Charles丢出了意识层面，来不及吞下的呻吟夹杂着喘息，很快就变得一发不可收拾。  
Charles的性器早就抬起了头，隔着紧身衣的布料蹭着Erik的腹部，对方衬衫那浆挺的面料弄得他生疼。好在Erik及时发现了Charles的不适，在他的呻吟带上哭腔之前伸手握住了他的阴茎，以他能承受的速度上下撸动着，不时照顾一把底端的两个小球。前端的快感正在被纾解，但是不断被侵犯的后穴又让Charles蜷起了身子，卵在他的体内缓慢膨胀着，挤压着他的肠壁，刮蹭着他的前列腺但却不真正抵上去。生理泪水已经让Charles的视线变得模糊不清，他咬着牙颤抖着声音让Erik帮帮他。  
“抱歉，Charles, 我忘了你身体里还留着‘他’。”Erik想去擦拭Charles脸 上的泪水，但后者有些生气地把脸别过去，眼尾扫着淡淡的水红色，就像从前他们还很年轻时，Charles和他闹别扭的样子一模一样。现在呢？现在西彻斯特没有了，基诺沙没有了。但他们有了Krakoa，而他重新拥有了Charles。Erik再次去吻Charles，这次他没有拒绝。  
Erik给Charles翻了个身。现在他背对着Erik，臀部的布料湿答答地黏在了皮肤上。  
“你又弄坏了我的一件衣服。”Charles的声音哑得厉害，而该死的Erik还不紧不慢地探进了第一根手指。  
“我不知道你的紧身衣该怎么脱，”Erik轻松地就触碰到了那颗卵，“除非你想让‘他’一直留在你体内。”Charles的后穴已经被撑开，合不拢的小洞可怜兮兮地淌着液体，于是Erik伸进了第二根手指。  
Erik的动作足够缓慢、足够折磨人，并有意无意地擦过Charles的敏感点，引得对方紧绷着的脊背一阵颤抖。  
“唔……你快点——”Charles咬牙催促着Erik，他的腿部肌肉已经开始痉挛，前端被刺激着吐出透明的液体，弄脏了那张神圣的会议桌。  
随着Erik把那颗金色的卵——现在‘他’已经长大了将近一倍——取出，Charles几乎是在同时射了出来，腿一软跌进了Erik的怀里。被折磨了几乎一个上午的穴口一张一翕着，迫切地需要别的什么来填满它。  
然而还没等到Charles调整好自己紊乱的呼吸，Erik的阴茎已经抵在了他的穴口处，滚烫的温度让他瑟缩了一下。  
Charles的后穴已经被良好地开拓过，没费什么力气就吞下了Erik性器的头部。Charles把脸埋进自己的臂弯里，发出小声的呜咽。他的大腿根部还在微微抽搐着，绷直的小腿已经开始麻木。Charles怀疑自己下午是否还能够走路。

没有人会知道，他们一向冷静温柔的、令人尊敬的Professor X现在正趴在那张会议桌上，抬高了屁股被人侵犯着后穴。

Charles原本就几近丧失的理智在Erik开始抽插的时候被燃烧殆尽。或许刚才摘下Cerebro是明智的选择，不然整个Krakoa都会接收到他因为能力失控而随意投射的那些不堪入目的画面。  
Erik现在很少戴着那个愚蠢的头盔了，他的各种激烈的情绪像决了堤的洪水般涌向Charles，和自己的那些交织在一起，最后分不清彼此。  
那些情感太过于炽烈和直白，以至于Charles几乎难以承受，但那种战栗的愉悦感却让他舍不得叫Erik停下。  
Erik扶着Charles的髋部，将自己深深埋在他的身体里。Charles高热的肠壁紧紧吮吸着他的性器，小洞被撑得毫无褶皱。Erik太大了，Charles努力放松着括约肌让他继续深入，当他们完全结合在一起后两个人都发出了满足的喟叹。  
Erik慢慢地加快了抽送的速度，狠狠地撞在那块小小的凸起上。Charles呻吟得很大声，仰着头露出白皙而脆弱的脖颈，拳头紧了又松。Erik细细地吮吻着他的颈部，在上面留下了暧昧的红痕。  
快感比以往的任何一次都要强烈，Charles那所剩无几的思维在怀疑自己的后穴是否已经被操成了Erik的形状——他在这场暴风雨一般的性爱中颠簸着，情欲早就蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他彻底迷失其中。Erik大开大合地操干着，每次都是整根没入整根抽出。Charles随着他的节奏挺动腰肢，被过度使用的小穴红肿着，泛着淫乱的白沫，在Erik的性器离开时总会带出些许湿润的软肉，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。他的某一条腿可能抽筋了；抽搐着的肌肉让他站立不稳，而这让Erik操得更深。  
Charles的前端在完全没有抚慰的情况下被生生地操射了出来——这是他第二次高潮了。射完精的Charles已经没剩下什么力气，全身的重心都到了Erik钉在自己身体里的那根肉棒上——他的胸口蹭着会议桌那坚硬的板面，原本就被蹂躏过的乳粒更是被磨蹭得红肿不堪，隔着紧身衣的布料激凸着。  
Erik在继续抽插了几下之后射在了Charles的体内。他没有把阴茎从对方的身体里抽出来，而是保持着原本的姿势，等待着Charles的呼吸重新恢复平稳后，才轻轻把他拥入了自己怀中。  
Charles知道自己现在看起来糟糕透了：他穿着完整的衣服但却几乎可以算是一丝不挂，下半身的布料被撕开了好几道口子，白浊的精液和别的不知道什么液体斑斑点点地沾在纯黑的衣料上，看上去明显是一副被人狠狠操过的模样。  
而这一切的罪魁祸首正将他圈在自己怀里，温柔地吻着他的脸颊，修长有力的手指轻轻地抚摸着他的脊背——Charles对这样的Erik完全生不起气来，事实上他对任何模样的Erik Lehnsherr都生不起气来——Charles把脑袋埋在Erik的胸口，听着他用德语地说了句什么。  
Charles听懂了。“别再离开了。”Erik说， 声音几乎微不可闻。

Charles在这个月的早些时候被刺杀，然后又在Krakoa复活。当Erik重新见到他时，他送了他一把剑，并告诉Charles这是自己在他离开后用他的Cerebro做的。“谢谢你，Erik，”Charles微笑着对他说，“我会把它挂在床头，就像达摩克利斯之剑一样。”  
但Erik什么也没说，只是沉默地将他揽入怀中。那一瞬间万磁王仿佛又变回了那个在1944年的雨天里，无助地站在奥斯威辛集中营铁门前的十四岁少年。

Charles小心地探出思维触须，轻柔地抚平了他的情绪。“不会了，”Charles用那双不可思议的蓝眼睛深情地望着Erik，“我不会再这样离开了。”Erik的嘴角勾了勾，低下头吻上了他的嘴唇。

“我不认为这是一个好的方法，”Charles裹在Erik的白色披风里，小心翼翼地捧起那颗金色的卵，抗议着被对方打横抱起，“我不能这样在Krakoa上空飞来飞去！”  
“但这是到家的最快方法，Charlie，”Erik无视了他的抱怨，亲了一口他的额头后自顾自地抱着他用能力离开了地面，“你现在走不了这么远的路。”  
“这是谁的错？”Charles瞪了他一眼，最终舒适地躺回了Erik怀里。他们正在Krakoa的上空飞行，家已经能被远远地看到。  
“所以打算什么时候公开我们的关系？”Erik突然问了一句，把Charles抱得更紧一些,灰绿色的眼睛带着笑意望向他。  
“你难道真的没有发现吗，Erik？整个Krakoa除了Lorna和孩子们都早就知道我们的关系了，”Charles抬起头对他露出一个大大的微笑，轻轻地戳了戳那颗柔软温润的金球，惊叹于里面所孕育的生命，“所以今天找Lorna就是为了这件事——以及，比起这个我更好奇‘他’会是什么。”  
“‘他’会是我们的小怪物。”Erik笑着说。家于是近在咫尺。

“Lorna，教授在找你。”Emma和Jean在草坪上找到了北极星，绿色头发的少女正忙着帮变种孩子们搭建小屋。“好，我马上去。”Lorna甩了甩头发，正打算离开时被Emma拉住了：“最好不要是现在。”  
“怎么了？”Lorna疑惑地看了看白皇后，后者清了清噪子：“你爸现在和教授在一起。”  
“我真的没想到万磁王会去找圣五人组，他们竟然还同意了。”Jean终于忍不住偷偷在Emma的脑子里嘀咕着。  
“比起这个让我更惊讶的是Charles居然答应了，”Emma耸了耸肩，也在脑子里默默回复着Jean，“或许这就是他们互相吸引的原因吧——你要知道，Jean，当你还很小的时候他们就已经滚上过床了。”  
Lorna不会心灵感应，她只能看着Emma和Jean沉默地对视着，并且不时煞有介事般地点点头。随后她犹豫地问：“教授和我爸在一起……这有什么问题吗……？”  
“没什么，甜心，”Emma郑重地拍了拍她的肩，“只不过再过几个月你就要当姐姐了。”  
Lorna看了看Emma，又回头看了看Jean，迟疑地开了口：“哦——所以，你们没有任何人告诉过我，”她顿了一下，像是在组织自己的语言，“教授他的第二变种能力……是能够怀孕吗？”

END.


End file.
